hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5254 (11th September 2019)
Synopsis Plot Finn arrives in Hollyoaks, having been released from prison. He is uncomfortable when he spots Nancy outside The Hutch. Ollie is annoyed to have no messages from Brooke, whilst Brooke texts Juliet, asking if she's told Ollie about her pregnancy. Juliet deletes the message. Grace practices walking with her crutches. Diane gets upset when she finds a photo of Tony on the fridge. She is surprised to answer the door to Finn and asks why he's here. Imran tries to catch Juliet out. Juliet takes Ollie's phone and blocks Brooke's number. She tells Ollie to accept that she's dumped him and to get over it. Mercedes tells Nana that she can't tell Sylver that she's pregnant. Breda is shocked to learn from Sylver that Liam ran over Grace and framed Harry and says that he's telling Grace. Finn tells Diane that his release date was mixed up and he was supposed to be getting released today since the start. Diane admits that she hasn't told Sinead about Finn staying with them yet. Sienna and Nancy learn from Sinead that Laurie's funeral is being held today. Sinead & Sienna agree not to attend the funeral and Sienna instead suggests that the three of them go for a drink in The Dog in the Pond later. Finn compares himself to Laurie but tells Diane that he's not who he used to be - a non-violent adult who knows right from wrong. He says that he needs the chance to prove to Sinead that he's changed. Diane prepares to tell Finn that Tony has run away. Grace starts to walk up the stairs of The Loft. When Liam tells Grace that he's always got her back. Sylver snaps and pulls him away, throwing him onto the floor of The Dog in the Pond carpark. Sylver confronts Liam over what he heard. Liam tries to stop Sylver from telling Grace, confessing to knocking her down. Grace is thrilled to have walked up the stairs. Liam tells Sylver what happened, keeping Mercedes's part out of it. Liam tells Sylver about Eva. Sylver advises him to stop destroying himself. He pleads with her to keep quiet. Nana is shocked to bump into Finn. She warns Finn to keep away from her and her family. Nana tells Sally who Finn was. Kyle almost gets violent towards Finn. Finn is horrified to learn that Sally is John Paul's mother. Sally tells Finn that nobody is going to fall for his innocent act and tells him that he might be out of prison, but won't be truly free. Mandy and Darren visit Diane. Diane informs them that Finn is back. Mandy comforts Diane. Diane tries to convince Darren that she's been given a second chance to be a better mum to Finn. Nana tells Mercedes that if she raises the baby as Sylver's, it may fill the hole left by Gabriel's death. Mercedes is nervous seeing Liam with Sylver and calls him over to ask why they're spending time together. Sylver tells Mercedes that Liam needs a friend right now and he wants to be the friend. Kyle tells Brooke that if she needs someone to talk to, she can talk to him. Juliet tells Brooke that Ollie blocked his number and knows that she's pregnant. Brooke is upset and Juliet is pleased. Mercedes decides to have an abortion. Sinead gets upset over Laurie, saying that he was bad to her but good to Hannah. Sienna and Nancy assure her that she'll be OK. Sinead is horrified to find Finn and Nancy is furious. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019